1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic watch which has a tilt detecting device incorporated in a case, wherein the tilt detecting device detects an inclination of the case, only when a person moves the one's arm to the front of the one and inclines the arm to the one's side, to display a display portion, e.g., a liquid crystal display device or the like for displaying the time and the like by lighting it according to a detection signal, has been known.
In such a tilt detecting device, when the case is held horizontally, a conductive ball incorporated therein is not electrically in contact with a pair of conductive members incorporated in the case so as not to output a corresponding detection signal, while when the case complete is inclined, the conductive ball is electrically in contact with both of the pair of conductive members so that the pair of conductive members are electrically connected to each other through the conductive ball to output the corresponding detection signal.
However, according to the conventional tilt detecting device, there are problems that the tilt detecting device requires a large number of members and a complicated structure. Further, there are problems that a work for assembling the tilt detecting device is also complicated, so that a high production cost is required.